


Euphoria

by neverminetohold



Series: KakaNaru Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto + ramen = euphoria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

Shikamaru sighed and wondered if it was too late to get up and wait somewhere else for the rest of his team to show up. After a moment of contemplation he decided that leaving now would be way too troublesome.  
  
Besides, a Naruto happily slurping his tonkatsu ramen was one that could be heard in every nook and cranny of Konoha anyway; there was no escape.  
  
He felt his eyebrow tick as another moan of pleasure made Teuchi laugh and hurry over with the next steaming serving. It smelt good. Shikamaru dared a quick glance and gagged.  
  
No less than two stacks of empty bowls swayed precariously on the countertop. But that wasn't the worst part, no, that dubious honor belonged to Kakashi-sensei, sitting there with that happy (dense) look on his face.  
  
"Yosh! That was delicious, Teuchi-san! Thank you!"  
  
Teuchi laughed and continued to chop vegetables. "You're welcome, Naruto! Cooking for you is always a pleasure!"  
  
"Nee, Naruto-kun, are you sure you don’t want another one?"  
  
Shikamaru rubbed his face, feeling slightly sick at the mere thought. "You sure you have some money left, sensei?" he muttered to himself and risked another quick look. It must have been morbid fascination.  
  
Naruto had turned to Kakashi with a bright beaming smile and was shaking his head. "Thanks, sensei, but I'm full."  
  
"Hm," Kakashi hummed and leaned closer. His fingertip scooped up a little piece of fishcake that had stuck to Naruto's chin. "What about dessert?"  
  
Naruto grinned, caught his wrist and his tongue darted out to lick - !  
  
Shikamaru felt the blood rush into his head and made a strangled noise. He turned away so quickly that his vertebra popped.  
  
"Oi, you okay there, Shikamaru?"  
  
"Yes," he choked out and slumped over the tabletop. "Totally fine, Naruto."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theme prompt “flashes of euphoria.”


End file.
